User talk:Parsonsda
| |0}}+1}} |tab1 = Talk page |tab2 = Archive 1 |tab3 = Archive 2 |tab4 = Archive 3 |tab5 = Archive 4 |tab6 = Archive 5 |tab7 = Archive 6 |tab8 = Archive 7 |tab9 = Archive 8 }} Nip/Duck I see nothing strange about the image of "Nip / duck". The image "Search and de-toy" is disproportionate compared to others. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Search And De-Toy Unfortunately the video "Search and de-toy" that I have does not show the image at the beginning of this episode (the only episode that did it). I had to find the image on the internet. At least we have one. When this episode will return to TV, I'll save it and I'll make a print screen. ~~Coop+Kat~~ Update on New Episodes Just wanted to let you know I saw this on BearTyrone1's Youtube channel: BearTyrone1 IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Listen everyone, I know you have been wanting to watch the new episodes which I haven't uploaded in a while. You should expect them to be here either today or tomorrow. Thank you for your concern about them. (23 hours ago) Hope this helps you wait less.HugeKidvsKatFan 14:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Coding help? I need to make a table with 0 rows, so that the content appears in a descending fashion; I'm not very advanced at HTML, and I know you are a good coder, so can you help? Here's an EXAMPLE OF WHAT I WANT: Here's what I CURRENTLY AM HAVING PROBLEMS WITH: Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? HugeKidvsKatFan 05:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I recieved your message and wanted to thank you for the warm welcome! I'm a huge Kid vs Kat fan and I am glad to be part of this wiki but I have 2 questions if you dont mind... 1) I was wondering where is the rest of season 2? In season 1 there are a lot of episodes, but in season 2 there are only about half... 2) I wanted to ask you if you know any way to actualy contact Rob Boutilier. See, I am writeing a book and any advise from such a genious wold be well recieved, plus that I really want to meet the one that made about the best cartoon series ever (I have a few favourites amongst the old cartoon series and a few amongst the new ones but KvK remains the top of the list) Sorry for bad english (if any)... I am from Romania. Have a nice day! Zanator 10:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I understand... ... I have allready sent him a message, if he pops up like you said, hell see them. I may be a fan, but also a writer and I am working on ideas of video games and cartoon series soo it is logical for me to look for advise and try chat whit such a genius ( a big fan, really)... By the way, I like the lizard picture on your answer wiki :))... PSS: He does answer to messages also... doesnt he? And try to check out the youtube MR KAT DANCE! Its cool and funny! Zanator 19:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) appart from the last message... As an administrator, dont you enter the wiki daily? Zanator 20:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you entered the wiki 4 hours ago and you didnt answear my mesages... If I made you mad at me for some reason I am sorry... I didnt mean to upset... plz excuse me... (at least i HAVE a conscience, unlike Kat) Oh, its nothing! I was just afraid you could be mad at me! I understand that you are ocuppied with the rest of the wiki, but answearing messages is an important thing ( at least in my opinion)(i dont want to lecture you) So, might I ask how often does Rob "pop up" on the wiki? Half of Season 2 in the Books What about the next half? When are you going to start on the next episode templates? HugeKidvsKatFan 00:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Been busy with finals so that's why I haven't been in the chat room that much but let's chat soon :) See What Kat's Been Up To! Hi Parsosnda. Just felt like making a short sotry-type slideshow on my Profile Page and thought you might like it. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sick as Well. I am also sick. Got it from the weather. Not much has changed on the site; I'm trying to find out when the newest episodes will air. Check out the Season 2 section because I left some important information on it. Hope we can chat soon. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What happened with the answear site? I can't figure out annything now.... When did you change it? I don't know how to leave messages annymore... PLZ, answear me, i really dont know what to do! Zanator 20:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 1/2 Hi parsonsda. :) New pages of season 1 and 2 are very good (getting better). I am glad that my images can be used for both me and other members. I really do not understand why many others have gone, just beacuse of the skin. It does not bother me at all. The site is fine as it is now (of course it will be even better when I finish uploading all the pictures of season 1 and 2, but it's not over for tomorrow). Which adverts are you talking about? (Sorry if I do not understand everything) ~~Coop+Kat~~ Good job Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à travailler sur le site. Nous faisons vraiment du bon travail. ~~Coop+Kat~~ KvK Season 2 Episodes Confirmation I told you a while back I was going to investigate whether or not these Epsidoes were FAKE or not; well I did and I finally got an answer. First I searched Wikipedia and actually got some information that led me to TV.com. After joining and sending a message to Waggytoon, I got this reply (Waggytoon's confirmation in ITALICS): KvK Season 2 New Episodes Confirmation from Waggytoon. ''Yes, these are the genuine episodes. The schedule of episodes I find at zap2it.com, and they do air on Disney XD Saturday mornings at 10:00 AM, Saturday nights at 10:00 PM, the following Thursday night at 7:00 PM and 12:00 Midnight. Every week I print out the zap2it.com pages for the "Kid Vs. Kat" schedule, and it lists what's planned for the next two weeks- barring any uncalled-for pre-emptions for worthless programming by Disney XD FROM WEEK TO WEEK. So, just print out the zap2it.com or tv.com or xfinity.com or whatever TV site you use pages that list what's coming up on "Kid Vs. Kat" and you'll be ready for those new episodes. Remember, the schedule of episodes could be subject to uncalled-for pre-emption by Disney XD, so be prepared for some upsets if possible. 'Waggytoon" |} Since he said check Zap2It.com, that is where I will go next but it looks like these episodes have been confirmed to me.HugeKidvsKatFan 16:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, hows it going? How long is it till the problem is solved? Did u find the lizard picture? I remember that you asked me if i wanna know the wikia staff, is the offer still availlable, becouse i love knowing new people?! Do i talk too much? Am i annoying you? Zanator 23:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So..... ....what do we do? No, my friend... I do not think you are out of ideas! I was just wondering what are you gonna do.... What is monaco? And will everything be the same (except the bugs) YAAAAY! ANARCHY! RISE THE MASSES AND KILL THE SLAVEMASTERS AND DETRONE THE WEAK AND... AND... ANARCHY! Zanator 19:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) K! First: What's with the whigged man?! O_o Second: Why doesnt the new wikia take my account?! It says i do not exist! :( Zanator 18:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 links 'watch now' disappear Hi, I'd like to know why all those links have disappeared? They were handy when you have lots of episodes in other languages and you didn't like to hear them. Right now, I have to watch in Spanish, which the translations, may I say and I'm from Argentina, are a pain to my ears. Can you fix it please? If you want more info in the Spanish translations, contact me and I'll give you some examples.AkoMeiChan12 02:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC)AkoMeichan12. Thanks for the quick response. I really appreciate it! Hey there! How are you doing? Havent been able to enter wiki for some time, so im woundering how is my new friend? Btw, do you like robotboy too? Zanator 11:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 Shorts ^ ^ I knew someone would ask me one day. Shorts (for now those of season 1) are broadcast between 8:50 and 9:00 (approximately) after two episodes of KvK. Unfortunately I think I missed one or two before those I have. If you want to see the shorts, episodes of season 1 or 2, go on youtube. My profile is "mick290491" and if you want to know every time I upload a video, you must subscribe to my channel. New Shorts and episodes coming soon... Hi! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! And, to answer your question, i'm not a robot. Gabrielphineas735 (Tell me what you wanna do today!) 18:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Intrested... I'm a very good writer, and I would love to help you create the movie if you want! I think it would be great. Do you like Robotboy too? Zanator 09:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Still waiting.... An answer, an answer, a kingdom for an answer! So, can i help you with your kid vs kat movie on youtube? And what do you think of robotboy? Ok.... 1) So that meaning that you don't like robotboy? 2) I didn't understand a think that you said... What was that about the legs, and the star dying, and called it off? Are the masons pepsi? O_o Zanator 20:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) "Are you still there?" Heya, did you get my last message? And how are you? I would still like to make a movie with you, just lets see if we can find something else to create a story.... Zanator 20:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 new episodes Parsonsda, when will be added the new eps of Season 2? In the page, it says they aired on February 15th and on. I'm asking you from these eps. The last thing I know, it'd start airing that day after winter break! Well, we're almost finishing February and haven't been an update to the season page! I want to see at least 4 new episodes! Any answer will be appreciate it!! :-) AkoMeiChan12 09:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC)AkoMeiChan12AkoMeiChan12 09:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Paula 21:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you, but it's very IMPORTANT for me. I wrote the wiki site, and it was displayed another version of wiki, like "''Wiki Navigation", ''it was a shock for me...... :(( :((. It wanna gonna be like this page for ever? PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(( :((! I wrote like this: www.wiki.com, to log in, and then its showes a new page of the wiki, for navigation, please help me!!!!!!!! I gonna cry...:(( :(( Please answer to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gonna cry...:((, all my work for the wiki is gone? :(( Paula 21:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Paula 21:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Thanks God that you are here to help me. I'm realy sorry that I disturbing you all day, hope I'm not annoying you, and angry that I disturbing you. I like to talk, to have a conversation with people, like u =)), in specially when they are from another country. Always I want somthing, new, to talk with many people from diffrent country. Realy sorry, bye! ;) Paula 21:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) '''CAN I HELP YOU? Paula 13:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Sweet ideas, I like it......:). Please who is Silver? That I can help you, with some ideas, somehow. I can help only with the ideas, not to make on the computer, and then, to send, like sofware, it's to hard for me, to make my own cartoon series =)). I'll do my best to help you, and the others. Keep going with this plan!Paula 13:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ARE YOU THERE? Paula 12:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Parsonsda, leave me a message on my talk page, when you enter to the chatroom. I want to tell you some of my ideas for the movie, if you want. ;)Paula 12:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) A new idea for you Paula 13:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Sorry to disturb you again, but, I want to know, how big is that stone, that I can help you. I gonna make two "mini" ideas on my big one, for the stone, if is big, or little :)Paula 13:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) "Cooper B." made by I.Paula..=)) Paula 14:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This is how I draw...=)) , hope you like it. Its hard to draw on a PC=)), NICE DAY...Paula 14:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) A new "idea" for you. :) Paula 12:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Parsons, please go to u'r blog, to see my another idea.Thanks.Paula 12:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Never give up! I know u'r very busy. I love u'r work at the Wiki page, just love it, it's hard work there, I know. And the idea with the movie, great! So... never give up to u'r work there, and u'r hobby too. So good luck at u'r work. Sory that I disturb u.Paula 17:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) A new idea from u? Great! I saw on you'r blog that u need help for designes. Like drawing the Kats Police place? I wanna help with this too, But i must focus on this. But is there a problem, I can only draw on paint, and it's kinda hard for me, but I'll try.Paula 14:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I blowed this time! Parsons I try to add some photos on the Fan Art, and I changed and the category, Iwas saved, and when i have how is in the fan art, it was only my photos added. Now i can't put it back how it was. Realy sorry for that i didn't do on purposeful, I swear! Man that is a big goof made by me. SORRY FOR DOING THAT FOR ALL OF YOU, I MESSED UP, DIDN'T KNOW, REALY:(:(:(:(:(:(:(. ''Now u'r realy mad at me, huh? I don't want to ruin the wiki or everybody's work on wiki. '''Please forgive me, I tryied to fix it, but I can't, realy I try. Please help me, or give a advice. Sorry for that (shivering, and afraid...:( )Paula 10:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) My final idea.:( Hello Parsonsda! It's me Lovergirlcoop. Well i hope u like my ideas, sorry, but i'm outta of ideas, even for me.Maybe e gonna help u with the designs, i hope. I gonna try to draw them. Well cya, sorry for disturbing u. Bye! 14:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh man! Parsonsda, I wrote my last idea on u're blog, for the movie. And leave u a messege on u're talk page. Now i realise that i was log out on the wiki, and it was save there, but with not my name. Paula 14:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Character#1 Here is she. I gonna make in different shapes, if this is not good.Paula 16:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ship#1. This is the ship, if not good tell me.Paula 15:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ship#2"Escape Pod". This is what u want, I hope is good. The "Escape Pod".Paula 22:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Request First, congratulations. It was finally time to add images in "Season 2 " and insert the goofs, references, trivia, and quotes. There are still some pictures to include in this section and episode titles to be corrected. Secondly, what I really wanted to tell you: I noticed you added a link from the new episode each week on the community message a few times (for example the episode "King Of The Pipsqueak" in Russian). I was wondering if you could do the same for new episodes every Saturday on YTV (which I upload to Youtube). That way the fans and the other on the wiki will know there's a new episode (in English) to go watch it as soon as possible. It is simply a service to others. It does nothing back to me, but I'd be happy for others. What do you say? ~~Coop+Kat~~ - Right here, where there is the community message (at least you know what that is). Where it is written: due to TV guide mix up,.... Some days, there have been episodes directly in the message. You could see a small screen where we could watch the episode. If this is not you who made the community messages, then who? ~~Coop+Kat~~ "Spy Bot"#1. This is the "Spy Bot". Hope u like it. NOTE: It's not so perfect made, do my best.''Paula 22:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Spy Bot#2. The Spy Bot #2. Paula 16:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The first 3 hamsters. Here are the 3 hamsters u need. They are not soo perfect made..;). I hope u like it. Must do another 2 hamsters just for to be sure=)). Hmmm that gonna be on another day;)). Paula 15:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The other 2 hamsters. Here are the hamsters. Now i made Cheeks ship, then i will do Silvers ship.Paula 18:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cheeks Ship#1. Paula 20:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cheeks Ship1.Test#1. Is the same ship, but only I wrote what's means all these parts of the ship, to understand more better. Paula 17:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) PLZ dont ignore me! :(( I didnt want to make you mad at me.... Can u at least tell me how are you doing? Zanator 21:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) More excuses.... -Kat impaciently miows and falls asleep- Plz tell me if i have made you angry with something, becouse i didnt mean it.... I treasure our (shor lived) friendship and don want to loze it.... Im not stalking you here, just desperate for an answer.... I miss our talks about kid vs kat.... Hope you answer me this time.... Sigh.... I saw you are talking to other users so i deduced you dont want to answer me so... I thought you were mad at me )gettin kinda corny there aint i?) PS: Love ur comics! Zanator 21:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I need help! Lots of it! This girl paula posted on my page and i would like to chat with her, but i cant find her user page... How did u reply her, becouse i saw you did so i was thinking you know how to find a user without its blue link signature.... Heard you took flu.... Hope u better now.... I had it too.... Zanator 21:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Zanator: An Addition to the KvK Movie Hello Parsonsda, I guess you're hard at work on the KvK Movie so I'll make this quick: I have here a user named Zanator who wishes to participate in assisting you on the KvK Movie; I strongly suggest adding him to the team because he is very proficient in writing skills and drawing. So, please review my message and consider Zanator for the KvK Movie. HugeKidvsKatFan 18:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Kid vs Kat Movie Hi, Parsonsda. Can I help with the Kid vs Kat Movie? Thanks, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 22:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) OMFG! U answered! Thx so much.. Sorry for getting so cheesy and stalky, but i really missed u! I dont wanna be pushy... ... but i have some ideas i wantewd you to have listed in case you care about them: 1) I can helping with drawing that character on your blog: if u dont mint, i think Ozorak sounds better than the original, it just 2 ketters changed places; his feet could use a little curve, to look more realistic; his back spikes could use a little work on them; his hands, i figure they would look better as claws, not little paws 2)The beta version of the movie has real film potential. I'm thinking to leave the original version on your blog, and copy paste it in a word version, and work on it as i said: you know, like ading some action (the nodds, or the closes his eyes) and work on the dialogues. We can make a real cool trailer for youtube includeing the special effects, some scenes form the movie, and the trailer beggining with the kat telling silver that story and then going to his fathers quarters. The faze till he leaves silvers room can be without music, then, during the movie faze slide shows, we can put the music requiem for a dream.. It a really cool music... 3)I will try and draw the ship you asked it... A battleship with three escape pods... 4)I can be the drawing detail stylist and the scene writer (i write and perfect them while you and the rest give me ideas to work with) if you let me... PS: Send me a list of what job everyone has and what hes working at... 5)Organization, inspiration, and coordination is what we need! I can tell this is going to be great! I love working with all of u! Zanator 22:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Silvers Ship. ************ Silvers ship, ewww, not soo cool, this ship i made before u tell me the changes for the ships. The new ships as u say,will come soon, sorry. Check this one, this is the ship before u tell me the changes. Bleah, this is the worst creation i ever made...ewwww. I gonna make the new ones, coming soon. ;)Lovergirlcoop 11:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ZANATOR'S SHIP. NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!: This is the ship made by ZANATOR! A perfect design for the battle. Tell us ure opinion about this. Lovergirlcoop 14:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) So... Hi, If is this important, I have Sony Vegas for edition in Kid vs Kat Movie. Thanks, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 23:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :(( I made Silver's Ship, but only on the paper, in front, back, side, up and down, like u did to the Ozoark. hmmm, sorry, the drawing, coming soon on paint, time runs away, and busy too. ;(( =((Lovergirlcoop 13:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) A messege from Zanator!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello, parsondsa, i am currently waching the Caspian Prince, so i cant tell u this myself... Il start with the easyer parts.... So, we need to get toghether and work out the plot of the movie, it is a must if we are to make it... We need to know what charaxcters to make and i need to write down the scenes... Dont argue with that, tommorow you need to be on at about 19 GTM -2 becouse we have a lot to work at.... Second, plz, no ofense but from now on you gotta let the experts create the characters and the enviroments ( ma and lovergirlcoop can handle them) Just tell us how the character has to be, how it shold look and all, then we will make it, becouse (truth be told), we are the drawing experts here, and we need the finest work for the movie, so we dont bore people and make them call s no oobz and lozers. Also, you shold dig up more special effects for the movie.... This was the best news, not the bad ones... You have to stop working on Ozoark, hes just a changed pokemon, and we cant do this! We allrready borrowed the whole KvK universe, lets leave the pokemon alone... Also, im not sure we need him! If we didnt discuss the plot, i dont know what you want form his poor life.... We cant put him in a movie, hes just not perfect.... Im sorry, i dont mean to offend, nore to be arrogand, but i really think you shold let lovergirlcoop handle the characters and till we make them try and make the hamsters move and blink and stuff... If you can surpass your emotions when you see this, it will show the most important thing in teamwork: trust.... I beg you, i know you want it perfect, thats why i want to make the characters myself! i mean, not myself, im not good at drawing living beeings, but lovergirlcoop is let her handle it. i really want do do a good job, as i am sure you do too. Have a good night and fun working sry if i insulted you, i just had to say the truth.... if you want, i will quit the movie, but i do hope you see that i only mean the best. NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!: ''This messege is from Zanator!!!!! '''I repeat, ''this messege is from ''ZANATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' SilversShip#2. With 3 escapes pods. This is Silvers Ship with 3 Escapes Pods. Hope u like it. Chip's ship, coming soon.Lovergirlcoop 11:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The reason. :(( I'll tell u about that thing, tomorrow. To understand the situation. :(( Lovergirlcoop 23:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. ''A bunny for Parsonsda and a warm Happy Easter! :-*Lovergirlcoop 15:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello im new in this wiki and im a mega fAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! thank you Thank you Parsonsda ^^ ..."and hope you don't get a kat in on of your presents :) ".... LOL XD I have news for you and for all new members who arrive on the wiki: I am now in the welcoming committee (which has only 2 members now: you and me). I'd like to welcome the newcomers and help if needed. | Talk cool It seems that this section becomes popular very quickly. I think it's good to show the good users of the wiki with all their strengths and their contribution (Parsonsda, Kidvskatlover, HugeKidvsKatFan, Darkchao700, Lovergirlcoop, Coop+Kat). I am not sure but I think this sentence is not very well written:....he been upload images from every episode of kid vs kat from episode one to episode 2 he upload of 10,000 image to wiki.... I think it would look more like that:..He has uploaded images of all the episodes of Kid Vs Kat, as far as the episode one until now. He has uploaded over 10,000 images on the wiki,... what do you think? edit: whats wrong with him (cakemix)? | Talk Welcoming Box Hi Parsonsda. I was wondering: 1 - how to put my old messages in the pages "archives" that are on my talk page? I tried to copy and paste but it does not work. 2 - Regarding the welcoming committee, we have to use the green box (welcome message)? If yes, are we forced to write the same thing or can we do a different message? | Talk cool Wow that's great. I like the Kid Vs Kat cup. But what I most look forward to is the DVD. I can not really know what images would be epic as you say. For now you can choose what you want in "image shop", but look out the wiki activity to find out what new images are uploaded every week. | Talk Odd Kid vs Kat Answers There is something odd in the Kid vs. Kat Answers... TheGabrielZaum You Take | 19:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Almoust. :(.... Hia, I almoust done with the ship, just need to be coloured. ;)Lovergirlcoop 10:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The Ship. :) Well, final, I finish the ship. Phew... So I was thinking to be Chip's ship, but, you can change the owner. I hope you like the ship. ;) Hello! Parsonsda Hi, I'm from Venezuela is that I speak Spanish but also speak English, butnot very well write letters in English, you just wanted to say that if I could spend all thedialogues in the episode "Kat of diamonds " thus, for example: Coop: I love you Fiona: Well, I love you too!. Ok I would greatly appreciate it, it's just because I really liked that episode and I have ittranslated. Without much else to say. I say goodbye, Attn: Elcooper007 | Talk 20:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) WOOOHOOOOO!!!!!! Finally I did it! Man was hard to add this thing here..phew.. Ahemmm. Well, Parsonsda, this is how I realy draw in my notebooks. ;)Lovergirlcoop 09:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Test Sorry, just wanna to be sure if my username is blue again. ;) Lovergirlcoop 19:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) small characters Hi Parsonsda, for some time, messages written in some talk pages of some users are written in very small and I do not really know why (and it's pretty annoying.) Do you know why (especially since it does not happen to all the members)? Do you know how to fix this? | Talk Ozoark. New style? Hmmm... Hello Parsonsda, well its03:59am(morning by me, lol)so finally i done with the design. I hope u like it, i made only for the spikes on his back. ups almoust forget to colour his hands lol.. So, Ozoark Action(from his bracelets, its come out lightning) :P. Lovergirlcoop 00:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) YEYEYEYEYEYEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Final, its gone, it wasn't the wikia page, or my pc; it was ...hmmm.. me. i was press on a sign, that shows a paper broken "Visualisation Compatibilty"(that thing its shows for old broswers) and that why it shows the yellow triangle. Now I hope its gonna be ok.Lovergirlcoop 08:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, this one is one of the best wikis, though they have many pages, it seems to me that there are many things in which it is possible to improve, takes the version as an example in Spanish of this wiki, has very few ones you paginate, I have very good experience in MediaWiki, concentrate on his pages mediawiki and I saw that they tried to put a book-keeper of visits and not to be able, I can help in this wiki, improving his style, that is to say añadiria, book-keeper of visits, names of admins and bureaucrats in color, Vistit Counters. between others, if you accept that it them helps, then give me a probation period as administrator and hare the changes if you like them me dajs as admin and if you want you me rise to bureaucrat, and if on the contrary you do not like it take the power from me and revert all these changes That you say? Sorry for the bad english.xD 22:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello! ﻿ Well, Im new on this wiki and I've been uploading some character images, and I saw that you updated the recent image of kat that I uploaded using the option "Upload a new version of this file" (removed white sides), the problem is, it looks like the option it doesn't work after the new image uploading, I used the same option for update Dennis's image, and the option only changes the same old image but with more or less Kbs, I've been looking through in your new version of kat's image and the change doesn't appear, I dont know if its a problem and thats why I wrote to you. Please, respond, thanks and greetings!Xsphyx 05:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) thank u and maybe i will ask for help once in a while Little Help pls Hi, If you sometimes have some free time, could you help me adding Gallery to article Kat Soldier's I mean if you have time. RaggaR 09:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I changed it? I do not remember having changed anything on the Welcome template, except the image "Signature Button ", my signature and a link to my talk page (but that's the one I use. Your welcome template is still there). I went for the welcome template that you use to copy and edit the copy. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 20:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Parsonsda which is your facebook? Atte Kid vs Kat Fanatic Well... ﻿it seems that you didnt read all my previous message, dont worry, the problem its fixed﻿ (I think) =D, congrats! Xsphyx 03:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi um just a quick question is it likely that if there is a season 3 will it begin next year around may cause season 2 came out on september almost a year after season 1 finale also it's likely there a season 3 cause jimmy two shoes gonna have a season 3 and kid vs kat is more popular than jimmy two shoes Trollers Have you seen what that user "Thepenispumppu" did? he put something VERY stupid to this wiki! Could you really try to stop those guys who try to ruin this great wiki? Check that picture's details, you find that old stupid picture from there. RaggaR 08:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The new "user".... O_O.......omg......this new user "Thepenispumppu", (ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) totally ruins this site with his username and with gahhhhhhhhhhh...the other picture besides that with mr kat, just check the picture. Man, some users are underage here(I think). I don't want that they to see such horror thing.....T_T.... Now I'm shocked. This site don't deserve such trollers here. We try to make this site coller, and WHAM!!! A troller comes and messed up the site. please do something with this user. I don't want even want to see his username(ghhhh). Thank you.Lovergirlcoop 09:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Can you... ...block the user "Thepenispumppu" 4ever? Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 18:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I Can't Think of a Headline Danville 19:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Who lied about a third season? I believed them!! little question. Hi Parsonsda. I have doubts about the episode list. I mean I think there is something wrong. The episode "Board Kat / The Treasure Of Sierra Munson" is not supposed to be episode 44, but 40. Even if it was put on the air after No 43. Today when they replay the episodes, he is after "Kickin 'butler / you kat see me" (I think this is the correct order). You could ask Rob to be sure, but me, I'm sure. I await your response before changing anything in the "list of episodes" and the "Season 2 ". I did it on the "Image Shop. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 12:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for stopping that lunatic called "Thepenispumppu" His pictures were horrible. He is my Good fo Nothing brother. Ps. Dont get me involved for that! 12:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC)